


The Start of Something New

by PrincexofxFlowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Sort Of, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers
Summary: “Okay. You pilot a giant mechanical lion in space so if you don’t believe me, I’m going to be upset with you. I’m from the future.”Keith immediately wants to say ‘no way’ but the truth is, Lance has a point. Plus it would explain the stubble… and the height… and the overall attractive maturity that he’s radiating, even while soaking wet and a little teary eyed.Not a bad look for him actually.-----Keith finds himself suddenly confronted with an "older, cooler, grizzled Lance"





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Me: ... Convince me not to make the title of this Klance fic an HSM reference  
> Avery: I don't want to lol
> 
> Okay I actually wrote this one or two years ago for a fic contest in which you are given a prompt and one hour to write a fanfic for it. The prompt was time travel (and if you've read fics for other fandoms by me you'll be like 'oh hey they did a practice run with that prompt' and I was actually really mad because I really liked that one? But copying it down felt a lot like cheating even though I did it in the time)
> 
> Anyway this has been sitting in a bag under my bed since then and there's a lot of tension because of season 7 (which I haven't watched yet) so I figured I'd toss out some non-stressful content. Also it's been a while since I posted anything.

Keith’s just finishing up a new level against the training robot when it happens. “It” being a very tall, very strong looking Lance stumbling into the training room wearing sopping wet clothes.

“Lance, what the fuck?”

“Keith, thank God!”

Keith pauses at that. Lance’s voice doesn’t usually sound that deep does it? He doesn’t have time to linger on the observation before he’s wrapped up in Lance’s strong arms and pressed tightly against his very wet- very firm- chest and- ‘Okay. He’s not that much taller than me, is he?’

“Lance, what the fuck?” he reiterates.

“You’re safe. Thank God you’re safe.

Keith blinks, dumbfounded, as Lance buries his face in Keith’s hair. “Are… are you crying?”

“Shut up, you were going to die, okay?”

“Um… Did you have a bad dream or something?”

He seems cognitive but he’s not making any sense and there’s a weird shaking quality to his voice that Keith has never heard before.

Lance goes tense at the words and Keith can practically feel the pause to his thoughts as he thinks about Keith’s question. He puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders and pushes him away a bit.

“Holy shit.” His eyes are scanning over Keith’s face like he’s never seen him before and Keith wants to tell him to stop when he notices something.

“How old are you?!”

“Since when can you grow a beard?!”

The two questions spoken at the same time are met with confusion from both of them.

“Um… So maybe that wasn’t some magical druid beam of death.” Lance looks a little uncertain as he lets go of Keith and starts fidgeting with his wet clothes. “Oh man you’re going to be so mad at me.”

“Not an unusual occurrence,” Keith mutters under his breath. The flash of hurt on Lance’s face makes guilt bloom uncomfortably in his chest and he clears his throat. “What’re you talking about? And why do you look…” he trails off and gestures at Lance, unsure of exactly what word he’s looking for. Hot?

“Older?”

Keith nods, grateful for Lance’s never ending supply of words.

“Okay. You pilot a giant mechanical lion in space so if you don’t believe me, I’m going to be upset with you. I’m from the future.”

Keith immediately wants to say ‘no way’ but the truth is, Lance has a point. Plus it would explain the stubble… and the height… and the overall attractive maturity that he’s radiating, even while soaking wet and a little teary eyed.

Not a bad look for him actually.

“And you’re dripping water everywhere because…?”

“I was in the shower. Well- not me- I mean Lance. Your Lance. Younger me.”

“Right.” Keith nods slowly, viciously crushing the butterflies in his stomach that took off at the idea of ‘your Lance.’ “And you’re here why?”

“Druid magic. I thought it was going to kill… me. But apparently it just sent me back here. I need to talk to Allura and Coran. I don’t know what me being here means for… everything actually but mostly I just hope mini me didn’t get sent to the future. A lot of stuff has… changed.”

One long talk with the princess and her advisor later- which Keith was not allowed to be present for- Lance returns to the training room to give Keith pointers.

“Shouldn’t have done that.” Lance’s voice calls while Keith picks himself off the ground.

“You know I am better at this than you are,” he grunts and throws himself back into his fight with the gladiator.

“Were. I could take you any day now.”

“You’re like- five years older than me now!”

“I beat future you half the time too.”

Keith gapes. “You do not.”

Lance grins at him as he has to dodge a blow to the head. “Yep. Currently I’m winning this quintant’s competition.”

“End training sequence!” Keith growls, and as the robot drops through a hole in the floor he turns a glare at Lance. “Prove it.

“But I’m like- five years older than you now,” Lance mocks, cocky smile in place.

“Scared that you’re losing your touch in your old age?” Keith raises an eyebrow and that’s all it takes.

Lance takes off his jacket and they’re five rounds in when Keith starts getting frustrated.

He’s lost every one.

“You’re making rookie mistakes, Keith. You know better than this.”

“What?” Keith can’t deny how petulant he sounds, even to himself.

“You get reckless when you’re frustrated. You grow out of it, no worries,” Lance grins.

“Will you shut up?!” Keith’s not sure if he gets lucky or if Lance lets him but he finally gets Lance pinned down and a small petty part of him is satisfied. Externally his breathing is ragged and his grip is needlessly tight over Lance’s wrists. He’s not even trying to escape. “You threw that last one,” he accuses.

Lance shrugs casually. “You need to take a break. You wouldn’t do that until you had me down at least once.”

“It doesn’t count!” Keith spits and then suddenly he’s looking up at the ceiling which is quickly obscured by Lance’s face.

“Maybe not but you know I’m right.”

Keith huffs out an irritated sigh and looks away, eyes flickering around before settling back on Lance. “Why are you here?” he finally asks.

Lance blinks. “I told you. Druids.”

“You said I almost died.”

Lance is silent.

“Lance… what are you doing here?”

“I… It was gonna hit you. I couldn’t let them… I can’t lose you, Keith. I know you hate me now but-”

“What? I don’t hate you Lance. I-”

There’s a flash of bluish light, an uncomfortable heat in the air, and then the Lance above him is younger- beardless and gangly.

And straddling him.

“Uh-” Lance’s face is bright red.

Keith’s probably is too but he smoothly flips Lance off of him and the thud accompanied by a cry of alarm and a slight groan is enough of a distraction. Also vaguely satisfying.

“So uh… You went to the future?”

“Yep.” Lance says in the voice he only ever uses when someone returns his ridiculous pick up lines.

“How was it?”

“It was very um… eye opening.”

“Right…” Keith takes a deep breath, unsure if he’s ready to hear what he suspects. “Were we…?”

Lance avoids his eyes, face still flaming. The silence drags on until finally he stands. “I need a shower.”

Keith tries to hide his disappointment. “Right.”

“And then… Maybe we could spar?”

Keith pauses and tries to hide his smile.

“Okay.”

It’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da!
> 
> I was so excited when I found this but then I was so mad because some of the pencil rubbed off in places? So I had to guess what I had written and I did edit and add a few little things but I was happy with it when I submitted it and I'm still happy with it now.
> 
> I really don't have much to say about this one so that's all I guess. Thank you for reading!


End file.
